GIRO DEL DESTINO
by Seyca Chan
Summary: La presente historia es un FanFic de pocos capítulos basado en Zero No Tsukaima(Anime). Los personajes pertenecen al autor de la obra. A excepción de Frank que es un OC creado por el co-autor de esta historia. La historia se basa en una Louise que al fin abre los ojos a las infidelidades de Saito y encuentra un nuevo amor. Quizás Saito también encuentre la felicidad.
1. Descripción

pre style="box-sizing: border-box; overflow: auto; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-top: 12px; margin-bottom: 21px; line-height: 21px; color: #555555; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word;"strongDescripción:/strong La presente historia es un FanFic de pocos capítulos basado en Zero No Tsukaima (sólo en el anime)

Los personajes pertenecen al autor de la obra. A excepción de Francoise Fontaine Curie (Frank) que es un OC creado por el coautor de esta historia.

La historia se basa en una Louise que al fin abre los ojos a las infidelidades de Saito, que si bien la mantuvo convencida con dulces palabras por mucho tiempo, siempre tuvo ojos y atenciones para otras mujeres con "mayores atributos físicos" dejando siempre en segundo plano a la mujer a quien le juro amor una y otra vez.

Esta historia narra como Louise se alejó de Saito, quien perdido en su orgullo lo pierde todo, la pierde a ella, y así Louise encuentra la felicidad en un hombre que la supo valorar y respetar.

Porque muchas fans vimos en ella a una gran mujer que se dejó engatusar, pero sabemos que no debió tolerar eso.

Advertencia: Hay algunas libertades literarias fantásticas que no están en el canon, tomemos en cuenta que es posible considerando que no sabemos más de esos poderes.

Un Final Feliz para Louise.

Espero les guste./pre 


	2. La llegada de un extraño

**Capítulo 1. La llegada de un extraño no tan extraño.**

Una simple idea, un hartazgo, la peli rosa veía pasar el tiempo, a sus recién 17 años, ya ni siquiera contaba los meses que llevaba al lado de Saito, "el héroe"; si, habían cumplido un año y mes de casados.

¿Por qué seguía con él?, Porque a pesar de todo, él había llegado a su mundo como parte de sus múltiples errores al tratar de usar una magia que no le correspondía.

Así pasaban los días de Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, "La Zero".

Se veía al espejo, ya no era una niña plana, al menos, ya no tan plana, y sus curvas empezaban a notarse. Sin embargo seguía siendo "inmaculada", no así el séquito de mucamas que tenía en su mansión.

Sí, un séquito de mucamas, ¿cómo llego a eso?, pues fácil, su "amiga", la Reina Henrietta, decidió que era un buen regalo enviarle cada mes una mucama para apoyarla con las labores de la casa. Aunque había algo que ella no sabía, su "amiga", había averiguado a través de Siesta que el joven extranjero estaba incontrolable.

¿Incontrolable?, no tenía relaciones con su esposa, sólo él conocía las razones, pero sí que las tenía con cada mujer que se encontraba en su camino, las mujeres de las aldeas cercanas, empezando por las que cobran, recorriendo las esposas insatisfechas y terminando por las jovencitas que admiraban al famoso Gandalfr del que todos hablaban.

Esto preocupó a la Reina, pues él formaba parte de sus amantes ocasionales, una lista interminable de soldados y héroes jóvenes que la hacían olvidar a su Príncipe de Gales, caído en batalla. Pero debía aceptarlo, él siempre fue su preferido, aun sabiendo que su mejor amiga la amaba.

Siesta se encargaba de tener todo en orden, de que Louise no se enterara, de cuidar las apariencias y mantener todo oculto, además era entre todas, la preferida de Saito, los brazos y el cuerpo a los que siempre acudió, desde su llegada a esa mágica tierra.

Aunque la realidad era que el joven guerrero nunca quedaba satisfecho, y la mucama principal de la casa se dedicaba a hacerlo feliz en sus propios aposentes. Claro, estando en la casa que Henrietta había regalado al héroe, tenía la mejor habitación después de Louise en esa casa, un lugar donde él pasaba todas las noches antes de ir a su "lecho nupcial".

¿Pero quién se preocupaba por hacer feliz a Louise? Nadie, al parecer no recordaban lo que la peli rosa había hecho por ellos.

Siendo amiga de Henrietta, a quien le resolvió tantos problemas, tenía ciertos privilegios, vivían bastante bien, la enorme casa y las tierras que ocupaban era un regalo y por supuesto, todo a nombre de Saito.

Esa semana, el héroe saldría a uno de esos viajes a cumplir misiones con ejércitos desconocidos, siempre llegaba igual, agotado después de relajarse en el granero mientras una o más de las mucamas desaparecía del servicio, aunque la principal, su mujer en la práctica, era Siesta y todas lo sabían.

Louise lo intuía, pero se había cansado e seguirlo, a veces llevaba su viejo fuete en la mano, y se dirigía al granero, luego algo la detenía, ¿En verdad valía la pena seguir castigando al perro que jamás entendería? Al menos tenía unos seis meses que había dejado de golpearlo, cada vez era más su desinterés y apatía hacia él.

En esta ocasión ella decidió que todo estaba en orden, y no estando él, las despacho, a las 13 y a Siesta, les dejo un día libre a todas juntas, y las hizo retirarse.

Estaba muy tranquila, en santa paz, tiempo sólo para ella, tomo un baño tibio en su gran tina, su piel quedo suave y tersa por los aceites que uso, y un aroma a vainilla se impregnó en ella.

Se arregló quizás más bella que nunca, levantó sus cabellos en una cola alta, como cuando iba a los bailes de la Escuela o de Palacio, dejándose unos mechones rizados a los lados. No dejaba de mirarse al espejo, sin poder entender que fallaba en su joven matrimonio.

Su estómago gruño y así como estaba decidió ir a cocinarse algo, cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que no había agua, la había usado toda en el baño, salió entonces por una cubeta de agua, el sol caía a plomo, y un poco malhumorada camino cuesta arriba a la colina donde estaba el pozo, delante de donde estaban los límites de la cerca que rodeaba la casa.

Ahí, al lado del pozo, noto unos pies que sobresalían, se acercó y vio a un hombre joven pero mayor que ella, quizás unos 22 años, el hombre estaba dormido, o al menos esa impresión daba, estaba bastante sucio y la ropa aunque parecía de alguien pudiente estaba maltratada, incluso desgarrada.

Louise "amablemente" le tiro el agua de la cubeta en la cara.

–¿Está bien? –Le preguntó, en cuanto él se incorporó sacudiéndose el largo cabello rubio platinado aunque maltratado que lucía.

Louise se encontró con los enormes y nítidos ojos azules de aquel hombre, que la veían con la curiosidad que hacía tiempo no le expresaba nadie.

–¿Va usted a una fiesta?, hermosa señorita.

Le preguntó con una voz galante, que aunque atrevido no lo parecía por el tono en el que habló.

–No, sólo me probaba algunas cosas de... –pensó un poco antes de terminar la frase– mi ama aprovechando que no está, pero, ¿está bien?, he preguntado, ¿qué hace aquí? –Louise desconfiada ocultó su verdadera identidad haciéndose pasar por una mucama abusiva.

El hombre que aún se sentía cansado se levantó.

–Puede llamarme Frank –era una simple mucama, él no sintió como una necesidad de presentarse– regrese de una larga misión que me fue encomendada por la familia que me crio hace cinco años, pero los caminos y los poblados cambiaron mucho en este tiempo, por el cansancio y el hambre perdí la orientación.

Ya viéndola a detalle, Frank sintió que conocía a esa joven, entrecerró los ojos, trataba de recordar, pero no estaba seguro, no podía ser una mucama.

Louise observó claramente que tras esa apariencia andrajosa, ese porte elegante y educado mostraba a un noble, además se sintió atraída, como no lo hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Pero no sólo eso, había algo más, esa voz, estaba segura que esa voz la había escuchado, se sintió confortada, la hacía sentir cómoda.

–Pase buen hombre, aprovechemos que mis amos no están, tome un baño y aliméntese en casa.

Ella misma se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo amable que podría ser con él, había algo que la hacía no poder evitarlo.

–¿Está segura de que quiere que pase? No quiero que la despidan.

La joven asintió y entró con él a la casa ofreciéndole un espacio donde descansar y tomar un baño, además de ropa adecuada para un noble que tenía guardada de aquellas cosas que había comprado a su "flamante esposo" y que nunca quiso usar.

Mientras tanto cocinó algo para el hombre, quien al encontrarla preparando empezó a ayudarla y sugerirle que hacer con los ingredientes que tenía a la mano, acabó por cocinar él mismo una sopa deliciosa que disfrutaron juntos.

Frank empezó a hablar de sus aventuras, de sus trabajos, del tiempo que paso en la escuela de magia, Louise lo escuchaba muy entretenida sin dar mayores detalles, Frank pensaba que era por su posición de mucama que la chica prefería no comentar nada al respecto.

El ex bibliotecario pasó la noche en la habitación para huéspedes. Louise se levantó muy temprano, sabía que Siesta era la primera en llegar y ocultando la presencia de aquel extraño en la casa le pidió a la jefa de las mucamas que les dijera que les daba la semana completa.

Louise sabía que el viaje de Saito sería largo y quería tiempo para conocer a Frank, fue algo que hizo de forma casi inconsciente, por primera vez alguien la ilusionaba después de su ahora esposo; pero no lo aceptaba, se decía así misma que lo hacía porque estaba intrigada, porque estaba segura que lo conocía de antes.

Ese segundo día, habiendo ya asegurado que estaría sola en la casa, se puso uno de los uniformes de Siesta, el cual le quedo bastante grande e hizo lo posible por ajustarlo.

Salió muy temprano por agua tal como el día anterior y cuando había llenado cuatro cubetas estás empezaron a flotar por los aires. Frank la ayudo con ello y el resto del día se encargaron de la faena del hogar juntos.

El joven mago empezaba a sospechar algo de la jovencita, era claro que no sabía hacer labores domésticas y que se estaba sobre esforzando, así que si de por sí la peculiar belleza de la chica había llamado su atención, ahora estaba intrigado por su comportamiento.

El tercer día de igual forma no había ninguna intención de él por dejar la casa, y por parte de ella no había un sólo cuestionamiento, podía escuchar por horas las historias que le contaba.

Ese día, después de comer, mientras Louise lavaba los trastos se acercó a ella por la espalda y le habló al oído mordiéndole la oreja, fue directo tras ella, no podía seguir observándola y devorándola con los ojos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

–Pequeña, usted me gusta mucho, y sé que le gusto.

La joven soltó el plato que tenía en la mano dejándolo caer y por los nervios de levantarlo se cortó un dedo.

–¡Oh!, ¿se lastimó?, esto es mi culpa –le dijo levantándola en brazos para llevarla a la habitación de huéspedes provocando que la pequeña se pusiera de color carmesí, sus mejillas parecían iban a reventar.

–¡Espera, espera!, ¿A dónde me llevas?

–Tranquila, sólo no quiero que esa herida se infecte.

El hombre notó de inmediato el tono autoritario en que le había hablado, lo sabía, no era una mucama, pero aún no tenía suficientes pruebas. La sentó en su cama y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, besó su mano y luego lamió el dedo succionando un poco.

–¡Espera!, no, no, ¿Qué haces?, esto es vergonzoso –el tono imperativo surgió de nuevo.

El hombre sonrió mientras limpiaba la herida y la veía intensamente a los ojos.

–No eres una mucama, ¿Verdad? –la voz de él se escuchaba profunda y así como le hablaba se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de la chica, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Louise negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos haciendo el rostro hacia atrás.

–Lo sabía –Frank la beso en ese momento, un beso suave, dulce, uno que a Louise le supo a un primer beso, pues tenía tanto que su esposo no la besaba que ahora todo parecía tener otro sabor.

Los ojos de ella brillaban y parecían platos de lo abierto que estaban.

Él ahora puso la mano sobre uno de los muslos de la joven, y ella no se negó a recibir tal caricia, más bien intento saborear aún más aquel largo, húmedo y profundo beso que le estaba dando. Levantó sus manos y acarició el cabello del mago, mientras sonreía entre besos, su boca fue abierta con delicadeza por la lengua de Frank y ella lo dejó entrar en su cavidad, lo dejo jugar con su lengua.

Pero reaccionó poniendo sus dos manos una en cada hombro del hombre que le empezaba a causar un gran interés.

–Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière –otra vez el tono seguro e imperativo– ese es mi nombre.

–La conozco, conozco a su familia, no le preguntaré por qué se hizo pasar por la servidumbre.

Hablaba ya con respeto pues sabía que estaba frente a una noble, él entonces se levantó, no podía seguir con los recuerdos que empezaban a reverberar en su mente.

–¿Me recuerda Louise?, Mi nombre es Francoise Fontaine Curie, ex–bibliotecario de la corte, yo... si te recuerdo pequeña, cerca del castillo, como bastardo de un noble siempre tuve que hacer tareas que no eran, ni para un noble, ni para un plebeyo, y fui su guardia personal, tendría unos... seis años, creo.

Louise más tranquila, después de haber saboreado aquel beso que la estaba sacando de sí misma, lo miró armando algunos recuerdos en su cabeza.

–Espera, espera, tu... tu decías algo cuando me veías, tu... tu hablabas del vacío.

Él sonrió satisfecho, después de todo, ella lo recordaba, luego torció la boca al recordar algo.

–Luego me quitaron de su presencia y pusieron a cargo a Waldo, quien más tarde fue nombrado su prometido –Frank torció los ojos con fastidio.

Y entonces volvió a mirar la casa por todos lados.

–Dígame algo, esta casa, la comparte con alguien, ¿no es así?

–Sí, con mi esposo.

–Pero, ¿Waldo?, no, ¿quién es su esposo?

Ella bajó la mirada y luego la desvió. Entonces Frank recordó algunos rumores, y que decían que unos de los dueños del Vacío había traído a alguien de otro mundo.

–Fue usted, ¿verdad?, usted trajo a Gandalf, ¿no es así?

Louise se levantó y de forma orgullosa camino rumbo a su habitación.

–No sigas, no quiero hablar de esto.

La joven se encerró en su cuarto, se puso la ropa que le correspondía, se vistió como la mujer noble casada que era, no como una joven feliz de 17 años, como debía ser, volvió a su actitud amargada por su pésimo matrimonio.

Frank se quedó recostado en la habitación de huéspedes, recordando su pasado, recordando a la pequeña Louise, y aún sin ninguna intención de irse de ahí.

Louise mientras tanto no dejaba de mirarse al espejo, cerró los ojos y toco sus labios, recordando aquel beso. Sin entender del todo como había dejado que él, un, ahora prácticamente desconocido se acercará tanto, se preguntaba si en verdad lo dejaría entrar en su vida.

Se quedó dormida pensando en ello.

De la misma forma, Frank se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, pensando en ella. Se despertó ya pasado la hora a la que Louise se había despertado otros días. Así que decidió ir a buscarla.

Toco a la puerta de la habitación, una, dos, y hasta tres veces sin tener respuesta alguna. Fue entonces que decidió entrar para ver si la joven se encontraba bien.

Louise sintió un peso sobre su cama. Al abrir los ojos lo vio ahí, atrevido, recostado junto a ella, observándola.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –gritó saltando de la cama.

–Puedo ayudarla, si es La Zero que es leyenda, puedo ayudarla.

Louise se le quedó mirando sorprendida.

¿De qué hablaba ese hombre?, ¿Qué era lo que en realidad quería de ella?


	3. Un Maestro del Vacío

**Capítulo 2. Un Maestro del Vacío**

Ella lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación bastante molesta, a punto de escapar en aquel fino camisón que dejaba ver sus formas mientras Frank no perdía detalle de aquella delicada silueta.

–¿Ayudarme?, ¿cómo?, ¿de qué hablas?

Se percató de aquella mirada y sonrojada brinco hacía su closet jalando una pesada bata que se colocó amarrándose una cinta, cubriéndose por completo.

Frank sonrió un tanto apenado, sabía que había sido invasivo, pero no pudo evitarlo, quería estar cerca de ella. Fue entonces que noto aquel libro sobre la mesita de noche del lado donde Louise dormía.

Se estiró tomándolo y se levantó.

–¡Eh!, ¡deja eso!

Él sonrió divertido, amaba ese tono imperativo de Louise.

–Lo conozco, es un antiguo libro, pertenecía a mi familia, bueno, a la familia de mi madre –un poco melancólico al recordar todo lo que había pasado como bastardo– y de esto te hablo cuando digo "ayudarte", vengo de una familia que tiene como antepasados instructores del vacío, no dominamos esa magia, pero entendemos los conjuros y hechizos concernientes, se cuenta que... mmm... hace 2000 años uno de mis antepasados se casó con un mago del vacío y por amor aprendió a dominar este oscuro y destructivo poder.

Había captado la atención de Louise y aprovechó la situación para acercarse a ella, ya el día anterior lo había dejado hacerlo, por lo que no tuvo empacho en hacerlo nuevamente; tocando el hermoso rostro de la joven con delicadeza.

–¿Estás consiente de lo hermosa y poderosa que eres?, pequeña.

Louise se sonrojo más que antes, y sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, Frank nuevamente se acercó a besarla, esta vez al verla vulnerable aprovechó para tomarla por la cintura rodeándola con sus manos.

La joven cerró los ojos y en unos instante estaba abrazada a él, sus cuerpos se frotaban delicadamente uno con el otro, y el beso se hacía más profundo más íntimo, las manos de él no se quedaron en la cintura, se desplazaron a la espalda baja.

Ella dejo salir un sonido agudo de su garganta, lo cual la hizo reaccionar, puso sus manos en el pecho del mago presionando para alejarlo un poco.

–Lo siento... no puedo... no puedo hacer esto... yo –su cara escondida mirando al suelo estaba roja y su corazón la delataba.

–Entiendo... Gandalfr

–Saito, su nombre es Saito Hiraga

La voz de Louise antes avergonzada, vuelve a ser dura e imperativa.

Francoise levantó el rostro de Louise con dos dedos acariciándole la mejilla.

–Louise, mmm, ¿qué pasa con él?, confía en mí.

La voz profunda de aquel hombre la estaba haciendo temblar nuevamente, se estaba volviendo un habito mostrarle tal nerviosismo, mirarlo a los ojos era sentir un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, y sin embargo, aquellos recuerdos de la infancia, aquel sentirse protegida por alguien, y la sinceridad que no había en Waldo, si, a estas alturas la joven heroína había aprendido a distinguir a la gente honesta, de la que no lo era.

–Te... contaré... –susurró apenas– pero primero –levantó la voz y lo saco de su habitación a empujones– ¡primero debo cambiarme!, ¡fuera de aquí!,¡y prepara el desayuno!

Los gritos hasta cierto punto histéricos de Louise lo hicieron reír, y obedeció sin problemas.

Pocos minutos después ella salió con una vestimenta de noble, pero hasta cierto punto sencilla, era el quinto día, faltaban dos días más para que las mucamas volvieran, así que seguía a cargo de la casa.

Sin embargo cuando se dirigió a la cocina observó todo en su lugar y brillando por la limpieza que exhibía, torció los ojos, sabía que Frank hacía trampa.

Pronto estaban desayunando y ella estaba en silencio, él le servía comida y bebida con mucha elegancia, protocolos, era una persona educada en toda la extensión de la palabra y la tenía prendada, lo aceptara o no.

Mientras comía un trozo de pan negro lo veía de reojo de vez en vez, se dio cuenta que él la observaba con gran interés y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban volvía a sonrojarse.

–Saito es mi esposo sólo en papel –soltó al fin sin dar más rodeos– nuestro matrimonio nunca se... consumó...

Ella giro el rostro con las mejillas rojas mirando de lado, no podía verlo a los ojos, él se levantó de su silla y se puso de rodillas ante ella buscando aquella hermosa y dulce mirada.

–Louise –ladeaba el rostro mirándola con gran ternura– ¿qué más ha pasado?, puedes contarme.

–El maldito perro... yo estoy segura que tiene sexo, con todas las mucamas

–¿Todas las mucamas?

–Tenemos 13 –respondió sin darle gran importancia al asunto– y con las mujeres de los pueblos y aldeas cercanas, con toda mujer que se atraviese en el camino.

–Pequeña –abrazó las manos de la chica con sus propias manos, que eran enormes y las puso sobre el regazo de la chica– ¿Quieres terminar con esto?, ¿quieres que te ayude a deshacerte de él.

Louise otra vez se alejó sorprendida, levantándose y poniendo una distancia considerable.

–¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! –Movía las manos en aspavientos– ¿de qué hablas?, no quiero hacerle daño, sólo quiero... –volvió a esconder la mirada– mi libertad... –susurró apenas.

Él la volvió a seguir, la volvió a abrazar, la beso otra vez, y se quedó abrazándola largo rato, le decía al oído una y otra vez "quiero vivir esa libertad contigo, permíteme ayudarte, quiero estar contigo".

Cada palabra que él le decía le entraba en lo más profundo de su ser, su corazón quería amarlo, corrección, su corazón estaba enamorándose de él sin remedio.

El cuarto día salieron juntos desde muy temprano, él había preparado una canasta para almorzar fuera, caminaron hasta una colina donde se veía la aldea más cercana, un lugar silencioso, tranquilo y con algunos árboles con una espesa sombra. En ese lugar Frank después de comer algo saco el libro.

-¿Volviste a tomarlo? -Louise torció la boca ante el nuevo atrevimiento de aquel hombre.

-Vamos pequeña, en verdad puedo hacerte que explotes todo lo que llevar dentro y que entiendas las importancia tuya y de tu familiar.

-¿Mi familiar? – había captado su atención.

-Claro que debemos empezar desde el principio –Frank abrió el libro en una página de las explosiones- ¿podrías leerlo en voz alta? –Louise empezó a hablar en aquel idioma extraño y desconocido que ella misma no comprendía.

-Espera –dijo su acompañante suavemente.

Entonces Frank empezó a leerlo en voz alta, haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras, Louise detecto que la forma de leer los conjuntos era diferente a lo que ella hacía, la pronunciación de algunas palabras era muy diferente.

-Trata de hacerlo sin usar tu poder, sólo léelo.

Estuvieron varias horas en aquella colina, sólo haciendo eso, ejercicios de pronunciación. Claro de Frank no perdió oportunidades para hacerla sonreír, acariciarla e incluso robarle algunos besos rápidos.

La tarde caía y hacía rato que había terminado con los alimentos, la hora de cenar se acercaba.

-Frank, será mejor que volvamos a casa –su estómago era realmente ruidoso y aquel tronido hizo que el mayor sonriera divertido.

-Vamos, te preparé una buena cena –dijo levantándose y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Antes de que ella pudiera un paso hacía casa él la jalo hacía su cuerpo. Louise se estaba acostumbrando a esa cercanía, a esa forma seductora de tratarla, y la situación civil de la chica no le afectaba en lo más mínimo a autollamado maestro.

Volvió a besarla suave y dulcemente atrayéndola por la cintura, él estiraba sus dedos de forma que empezaba a cruzar la línea de la espalda baja, de forma discreta, aún respetuosa, como si fuera accidental.

Louise aún reaccionaba como si se molestará, sólo por pudor sonrojada lo alejaba, pero en el fondo, empezaba a gustarle la forma en cómo él la hacía sentir.

Se despidieron por la noche con un largo y húmedo beso en la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio Hiraga, él cada vez más atrevido, ella cada vez más permisiva.

El quinto día fueron al lugar preferido de Louise, una inmensa llanura cubierta de pastos verdes y pequeñas planta colmadas de flores, el lugar perfecto para descansar y en el extremo más alejado de dicha planicie un río no muy caudaloso atravesaba, era inigualable la belleza de los alrededores de aquel antigua casa regalo de Henrietta.

Ese día fue Louise quien más habló. No hubo mucha práctica.

Ese día ella conto sobre su estancia en la academia, sobre cómo se convirtió en la Zero, él estaba especialmente interesado en que fue lo que detono finalmente que ella pudiera usar su poder, suspiró al darse cuenta que había sido Saito quien lo detono, en el fondo, una punzada de desconfianza lo atacó, ¿en verdad Louise empezaba amarlo? O todo era producto de la soledad de la dulce chica.

También le explicó cómo se llevaba la casa, la forma en que las mucamas se turnaban, el nombre de cada una, todas tan parecidas a Siesta, así las había escogido la Henrietta, ese detalle llamó la atención de Francoise, ¿cuál era el interés de Su Majestad? El que esas mujeres fueran como la primera mucama y al parecer la primera amante de Saito.

Su experiencia y edad lo hicieron sospechar algo, que a juzgar por el cariño que Louise le tenía a la Reina la lastimaría mucho. Para él era obvio, la Reina no quería que hubiera variedad en la casa de Saito, por qué, porque la variedad era ella, y para Frank era más que claro. Y no dejaba de preguntarse cómo eran esos encuentros, dónde, en verdad esa mujer llegaba al descaró de tener esa clase de actividades dentro del castillo, de traicionar a una de sus más fieles y poderosas siervas en frente de toda la corte, no podía creerlo, ni entenderlo y sabía que esto sería tremendamente doloroso para la mujer de amaba.

La despedida en la puerta se repitió, ahora él intentaba convencerla, intentaba borrar cualquier huella del esposo, y Louise parecía estar a punto de caer en ese túnel de pasión hacía el cual aquel hombre quería arrastrarla, quería cortar aquel lazo con Saito que ya era doloroso para la chica.

El día seis estuvieron practicando ya usando la pronunciación correcta. Esta vez fueron a una zona montañosa totalmente deshabitada. Louise por primera vez logro al final del día explosiones controladas eran incluso capaces de convertirse en pirotecnia, claro que como en el principio, Louise acaba muy agotada y sin poder usar su poder por varias horas. Frank sin dar mayores detalles le explicó que aún tenía mucho que enseñarle que su agotamiento también se podía controlar.

Ya entrada la tarde una tormenta cayó sobre ellos, Louise estaba débil y él la cargo como a una novia para cruzar el portal de un nuevo hogar, así la llevo todo el camino, ella se sujetaba fuertemente a él, mientras el agua caía con una fuerza fuera de lo común, como si alguien quisiera detenerlos en su camino.

El llegar él le preparó el baño tibio con rapidez usando magia, él estaba por ayudarla a desnudarse.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡¿QUÉ PRETENDES?

-¿yo?, sólo que no pesques un refriado.

-¡oh!, ¡claro!, mejor me pescas tu a mí, ¿verdad? –Louise levanto su mano lanzando un rayo fulminante de un solo golpe lo echo fuera de su habitación- ¡LARGO QUE AQUÍ!

La fuerza de la ráfaga con la que Frank salió de la habitación fue tal que la puerta de cerró de golpe. Ella resoplo y se desnudó sumergiéndose en el agua, cerró los ojos y no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa totalmente sonrojada recordando cada uno de esas besos y caricias que había recibido esos día, suspiraba y por toda esa noche, no recordó a su esposo y sus amantes, ni por un segundo.

Frank por su parte se sentó en el piso afuera de la habitación, recargando en la puerta, también sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, en el fondo sabía que era una resistencia normal, así era Louise, y él tenía tantas ganas de tenerla que a veces forzaba las cosas y lo sabía.


	4. El Intruso

**Capítulo 3. El Intruso**

Era el séptimo día, las mucamas llegarían al día siguiente, era su último día a solas. Por la mañana Louise dejó abierta la puerta de su habitación de par en par, aún en aquel transparente y de suave tela camisón se sentó frente al espejo a peinarse el cabello, Francoise aprovechando aquella amistad que se había forjado entre ellos se paró en la puerta, observándola, con esa sonrisa confiada, medio torcida. Ella lo vio por el espejo y buscaba la mirada del hombre con los ojos más seductores que podía ella expresar, poniéndose roja ante su propio descaro.

Se levantó nuevamente una cola alta dejando al descubierto sus hombros, su cuello y el escote, para Frank era claro, ese día la haría suya, ese día borraría de ella cualquier mínima caricia que Waldo o Saito le hubieran dado, no le importaba la diferencia de edad, la diferencia de poder, tomaría la virginidad de la mujer que amaba, porque eso había ocurrido, aquel cariño de su niñez ahora era un amor apasionado, un deseo por tenerla, para él y sólo para él.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, vestía esos pantalones ajustados de eran la moda de aquellas tierras y una camisa holgada con muchos botones, estaba desfajado y sin chaleco, Louise lo encontraba tremendamente atractivo. La llamó con una mirada y ella se acercó a él, pequeña como era al lado de aquel hombre, se sentó en sus piernas como una niña pequeña.

Las manos de Frank ya estaban hambrientas de tenerla, de recorrerla, de quitarle la pureza a cada célula de esa piel de aroma tan dulce a sus sentidos.

–Louise –susurró en primera instancia, mordiendo y lamiendo su oreja mientras su mano se posaba en la rodilla de la joven, aún discreta, aún respetuosa– se mía.

Ella no respondió, sólo lo miró a los ojos y aquel beso ansiado, aquellos besos que ella disfrutaba y esperaba ya con incertidumbre llegaron a sus labios, en forma de esa suave presión.

Francoise sentía los labios carnosos y suaves de Louise, los mordió suavemente con los propios abriéndose paso con su lengua, ella no se resistía, una mano se quedó sosteniéndola por la cintura, la otra subió por el muslo, delicado; despacio y tortuosamente.

Las manos de ella una en la nuca y otra en el rostro de aquel hombre que entraba en la madurez, se aventuró a deshacer el nudo de la cinta que le acarraba el cabello y los rubios hilos cayeron sobre el rostro de la joven, que sonrió mientras seguía dejándose llevar por aquel profundo beso.

Frank bajaba y subía su mano recorriendo el muslo de ella, cada vez más arriba, cada vez más atrevido, hasta que llego a sus finas pantys, metió dos dedos delicados en el hilo que la sostenía de sus caderas, sólo para juguetear en esas zonas, sin atreverse aún a rozar su intimidad.

Las caricias siguieron hasta que él, en afán de hacer que ella sintiera las reacciones que le provocaba, la recostó lentamente, aprisionándola con su cuerpo sobre el colchón, las manos ahora iban de los muslos a los glúteos de ella quien se aferraba a la espalda de Frank, con las manos bajo la camisa de él, tocando ya la piel del mayor.

Extasiados en aquellos besos y caricias, ella empezaba a sudar, soltaba gemidos entre besos, cuando la dejaba respirar para besar su cuello y besar cerca de su escote, acariciando con su lengua aquella parte de sus pechos que se asomaba.

Les faltaba el aire ambos, ella ya sentía la erección de él presionando sobre su propia intimidad, separados sólo por la delgada tela del camisón y la panty húmeda.

Rojos ambos, sudados, agitados.

El ruido estruendoso de uno de los aviones de combate que Saito había traído de Japón en su última visita, hizo que ella hiciera la cabeza hacía atrás poniendo distancia entre sus labios ya inflamados de tantos besos y la necesitada boca de Frank, era imposible, él había llegado... antes... mucho antes de lo que pensó.

Un Frank consternado sintió como Louise se arremolinaba, sin saber que decir quitándose de encima a quien estaba aceptando como amante.

–Frank... –un sonido muy bajo y gutural salió de su boca– Frank... no podemos seguir, ve a tu habitación... esto... esto debemos hacerlo bien, para que podamos estar juntos.

Francoise se levantó desganado, sus ojos estaban furiosos no por Louise, por "él", que aún tenía ese poder sobre ella. Se metió la camisa en el pantalón y salió de aquella habitación que pintaba para ser el lugar donde tendría la mejor sesión de placer de su vida.

Louise se vistió rápidamente y abrió las ventanas, se sentó en el sofá de lectura, dentro de su habitación con su libro de conjuros.

Aquel artefacto aterrizó ruidosamente como siempre, cerca del granero, bajo con aquel porte orgulloso, y una sonrisa que anunciaba que espera un festín esa tarde.

Esperaba que Siesta y las chicas lo recibieran, como no había nadie, se dirigió un tanto confuso al granero, las busco por cada lugar que solía ser su nido de pasión, el patio de lavado, los jardines traseros, la zona de árboles frutales, todo estaba extrañamente, silencioso. Entrecerraba los ojos tratando de entender que ocurría.

Solía tener un par de horas de sexo antes de finalmente entrar a su casa a cenar y pasar un rato contando a Louise sus grandes hazañas, historias que ya tenían aburrida a la joven esposa, ya no había nada nuevo y a veces parecían inventadas.

Mientras hacía ese recorrido alguien lo seguía atentamente desde las múltiples ventanas de aquella mansión, sí, era Frank, quien, intrigado por la fama que gozaba aquel extranjero que a simple vista parecía débil e insignificante. Ahora aún más sabiendo que Louise ya no tenía ningún interés en él, para Frank aquel hombrecillo se creía invencible, indispensable y eterno, para él era soberbio, y sí, había salvado en múltiples ocasiones a Louise, pero, ¿y todas esas mujeres?, acaso la realidad era que aquel que ostentaba el poder de "la mano izquierda de Dios", estaba consciente de que sí Louise desaparecía lo más seguro era que él también lo hiciera.

Frank tenía estudios sobre los familiares, y había casos en los que al morir el dueño, el familiar perdía sus poderes, o incluso la vida. Cosa que no pasó con Julius Cesare, familiar del Papa, hasta donde tenía conocimiento, pero nada aseguraba que Saito correría con la misma buena suerte.

El autonombrado maestro del vació tomó conciencia de que algo tenía que explicar su presencia en ese lugar, algo que en su nerviosismo o exceso de confianza Louise no pensó, fue así que busco el mejor lugar para esperar al consorte de la mujer que amaba.

El ruido del avión caza había sido escuchado en las aldeas cercanas, sólo podía significar una cosa, y Siesta fue testigo de aquella llegada desde la casa que su tío ahora tenía muy cerca de la mansión Hiraga, por lo cual de inmediato hizo llamar a las trece mucamas que acabaron gustosamente con sus largas vacaciones un día antes. Prepararon todo y partieron todas juntas en el carro de caballos de Scarron, quien aún, a pesar de haber asistido a la boda y disfrutado del banquete, tenía la esperanza de que algún día su sobrina se convirtiera en la Sra. de Hiraga haciéndolos millonarios a todos en la familia, la ambición se leía en sus ojos cada vez que veía a Saito babeando por los encantos de su sobrina.

Dándose por vencido, viendo que nadie lo atendía entro a la casa, totalmente extrañado por la situación se dirigió al interior de su casa parecía vacía, había un silencio muy fuera de lo normal, ellas siempre hacían mucho ruido, el lugar siempre estaba en movimientos, los cuchicheos y risas eran continuos, y Louise siempre acababa por azotar la puerta de su habitación para sentarse a leer y apartarse de todos.

Fue entonces que el joven guerrero escuchó ruido en la biblioteca.

Entró y se encontró con aquel hombre, un noble pensó por lo bien vestido que estaba y porte elegante, seguramente un mago, sentado en el escritorio haciendo anotaciones en un libro de registros y con varias pilas de libros flotando a su alrededor.

Saito entrecerró los ojos, se acercó lentamente pero a paso firme, buscando proyectar su sombra y lucir imponente frente aquel intruso. Sin embargo el rubio no levanto la mirada, mostraba una concentración absoluta en su trabajo.

–¿Qué demonios? –Fue la expresión al no tener idea de lo que ocurría.

–¡Oh!, usted debe ser Gandalfr –Frank se levantó acercándose a él fingiendo sorpresa y aguantándose los celos y la rabia por no poder tener a Louise, hizo una reverencia presentándose– soy Francoise Fontaine Curie, maestro del "vacío", he venido a prestar mis servicios a su señora esposa, la Sra. De LaVallière. Es increíble estar frente a una leyenda como usted, se habla de usted por todo el continente, de su poder y sus grandes hazañas –hablaba sin parar tratando de mostrar su falsa admiración, disfrazando en lo posible la ironía de sus palabras –pero... no sabía que sus servicios a la Reina aún fueran tan útiles, la guerra termino según tenía entendido.

Saito no daba crédito a lo que ocurría, primero, ¿dónde estaban sus mujeres?, segundo, ¿cómo fue que Louise había permitido que un extraño entrará así a su casa?, ¿a su vida?, sin consultarle.

El héroe primero alzó las cejas muy alto mostrando arrogancia, luego entrecerró los ojos nuevamente analizando lo que ocurría, tratando de entenderlo.

–Número uno, ¡puede guardar silencio!, me está mareando con su estúpido bla bla bla. Segundo, mis misiones son MI ASUNTO, cuido de la seguridad de su majestad, y nadie fuera de la gente de la Reina tiene derecho alguno a cuestionar.

–No, no, no pongo para nada en duda su poder y su "utilidad" a la Reina mi señor pero...

–¡Que no entiende!, ¿en qué idioma le hablo?, ¡cállese!, tercero, ¿cómo termino dentro de mi casa?, ¿qué rayos hace en mi biblioteca? Y cuarto, no creo una palabra de lo que dice, no tengo la más mínima duda de que, mi señora esposa, NO NECESITA NINGÚN MAESTRO.

El guerrero estaba rojo, su voz se escuchaba colérica, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, una molestia que arrastraba desde que se dio cuenta de que sus mujeres no estaban.

Fue entonces que un grito lleno entonces la biblioteca.

–¡ESO LO DECIDO YO!

Un grito que quizás un año antes hubiera hecho temblar a "el perro", pero hoy sólo le provocó molestia, ganas de callarla tal como lo había hecho con aquel intruso en su biblioteca.

–Me quieres explicar qué hace este hombre aquí, Louise, ¿y dónde están Siesta y las demás?

Louise ya no podía más con esa farsa, en sus ojos ya no quedaba ni una pisca de amor, ni siquiera admiración, pero Saíto era tan soberbio que no se dio cuenta de la situación.

–¿En verdad crees que te debo alguna explicación?

Las miradas entre ellos parecían chispear chocando una con la otra, una tensión insoportable, lo bueno que había entre ellos se había ido desmoronando poco a poco. Aquello que antes eran miradas indiscretas de Saito, ahora eran una realidad convertida en una infidelidad tras otra.

Todo esto pasaba mientras Scarron y las chicas llegaban a casa, tomando cada una su posición, Siesta fue la primera en notar que algo ocurría y se acercó sigilosamente, observando a aquel rubio sin entender lo que ocurría; pero viendo en cada gesto una oportunidad para al fin romper aquel eslabón que aún quedaba en esa pareja.

Francoise sólo los miraba ambos, preocupado por Louise pero con una alegría en el oscuro fondo de su solitario corazón.

Era su oportunidad.


	5. El matrimonio que no fue

**Capítulo 4. El matrimonio que no fue.**

Algarabía y alegría empezaron a invadir la casa mientras ellos aún tenían ese incomodó duelo de miradas.

Cuando Saito escuchó la dulce voz de Siesta organizando el trabajo de las mucamas, su mirada cambió, una sonrisa que Louise odiaba pinto el rostro del descarado joven, quien claramente estaba salivando de más de tan sólo escuchar a aquellas mujeres con las que solía pasar horas y horas en el granero.

–Tengo cosas que hacer –se encogió de hombros y luego le hablo con altanería a Frank– Sí mi esposa no me explica que pasa de una manera convincente tendrá que hacerlo usted, su presencia no es bienvenida –alzó el tono con desfachatez– ¿ME ESCUCHÓ?

–Eso lo veremos… Señor –Frank volvió a hacer una reverencia que Saito no merecía mientras lo veía retirarse.

Luego miro a Louise que no podía contener sus lágrimas de impotencia, ya ni siquiera eran por amor, era humillante para ella la situación que estaba viviendo.

Frank se puso de rodillas frente a Louise buscando sus ojos.

–Dime ¿qué quieres que haga?, dime ¿cómo ayudarte mi hermosa niña? –volvía a acariciar el rostro de Louise, limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

–Yo… yo… déjame sola, necesito pensarlo bien, pero… ¡ESTO SE ACABÓ!…–su voz llorosa se volvía a recuperar poco a poco volviendo a mostrar su orgullo.

Louise recorrió la casa donde había vivido el último año, pasaba sus dedos por los muebles, acariciándolos, buscando los buenos recuerdos, se encontraba con la sonrisa de Saito, sus besos, sus acercamientos, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, mucho del amor, mucho de la ternura y los buenos recuerdos, estaban en aquellos sueños eróticos que solía tener, los cuales siempre terminaban por alguna estupidez de su aún esposo que la hacían despertar para encontrarse con la realidad.

Mientras ella caminaba Frank la observaba, no sólo veía un cuerpo delicado y bien formado, también una mujer elegante, poderosa, inteligente, una mujer que deseaba en cuerpo y alma, no tenía duda alguna de los sentimientos que tenía por ella, la amaba.

Si, Frank la amaba desde que ella era una niña, se enamoró de esos expresivos ojos, de la alegría e inocencia que siempre reflejo, algo que seguía conservando y que él había vuelto a disfrutar y observar en aquellas caricias y besos robados toda esa semana.

Siesta, que estaba preparándose mentalmente para recibir en su habitación a su amante después de la obligatoria visita al granero, observaba a aquel extraño en la casa, un hombre maduro, atractivo y claramente interesado en Louise, no podía simplemente dejar pasar la situación; lo que ella esperaba había llegado, esta vez sí, Saito sería sólo suyo.

La mucama principal observaba atentamente la situación escondida tras el marco de la puerta del salón donde Louise se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, sintió como Saito la abrazaba por atrás, manoseando sus… "piñas", sí, en los últimos meses el joven se había vuelto más y más descarado, sobre todo cuando al fin cayo en cuenta de lo irresistible que resultaba para casi todas las mujeres que aquel mundo que lo había acogido.

En el momento que Siesta fue sorprendida por aquellas caricias y el cuerpo del "héroe" pegado entre sus glúteos, ella soltó un sensual gemido que Frank alcanzó a escuchar, observando a Louise, esperando que no lo escuchará, que no fuera ya más lastimada por esos estúpidos.

Siesta empujo a Saito y camino rápidamente hacía la salida de la Mansión.

El joven la arrinconó contra el marco de la puerta principal, Siesta, quizás por primera vez lo rechazo gentilmente, tenía que saber de qué se trataba lo que ocurría con aquel tal Frank.

–Saito, dejamos la casa mucho tiempo a cargo de Louise y temó… temó que todo sea un caos.

–Bien, iré a jugar al granero –dijo soltando una risilla babeando como era su costumbre, embrutecido por la lujuria.

Lo engaño fácilmente, las otras ya lo esperaban más que dispuestas en el granero.

–Te espero esta noche –gritó Siesta haciendo aspavientos, claro que no podía dejar una noche sin demostrar porque era ella su amante principal.

Volvió a aquel lugar a escuchar aquella charla.

La joven esposa de Saito se quedó de repente congelada recordando algo.

Se giró para regresar con Frank y entonces detecto que estaba tras ella.

–Frank, acompáñame, por favor.

Aprovechando que Saito estaba seguramente entretenido con aquellas mujeres, ella decidió ir a aquel fatídico sótano.

Caminaba por aquel pasadizo secreto en silencio con una lámpara de aceite en la mano, Frank la seguía sin entender a dónde iba la mujer que ahora aceptaba amar.

Sabía que la casa era antigua, que era de la realeza, un regalo de Henrietta para el matrimonio Hiraga, así que mientras caminaba por ese estrecho camino tras aquella pequeña bodega en el sótano, se daba cuenta como todo iba cambiando, haciéndose lujoso, y la habitación al fondo era claramente digno de la realeza, miro atento a todos lados, eso era una alcoba real.

–Louise, ¿qué ocurre?

La joven jaló la sabana que cubría aquel objeto, y efectivamente, tal como lo temía, el espejo mágico estaba descubierto, el pasadizo estaba abierto, la cama estaba desordenada, todo era más que claro para ella, no sólo se trataba de Siesta, ella tampoco lo dejo jamás.

Louise no respondió aquella pregunta, se detuvo frente al espejo y metió la mano a través de él.

Entonces ella apareció del otro lado, la Reina de Tristania. Louise y la Reina se encontraron frente a frente, el choque de miradas hizo que Frank entendiera todo.

Aquella mujer ataviada sensualmente, mostrando lo voluptuosa que era no cruzo el portal, sólo observó a Louise, bajando la mirada sonrojada, cubriéndose de inmediato con una fina bata de seda en el mismo color violeta que la ropa íntima que Frank había alcanzado a ver deleitando sin querer su mirada, pero conservando su postura sería y rígida, debía aceptar que aquella mujer era hermosa, pero él sólo estaba interesado en Louise.

Al reconocer a la Reina, Frank, siguiendo los protocolos se arrodillo, pero Louise no lo hizo; era la primera vez que no mostraba sus respetos.

–No es necesario que le expresé mi deseo de disolver mi matrimonio.

–No te lo negaré Louise, estás en todo tu derecho.

–Eras mi mejor amiga… ¿por qué?– Louise apretaba sus manos a los costados de sus muslos.

–Él nunca fue tuyo, lo sabes, su vínculo fue totalmente fortuito, ¿acaso no sigues siendo virgen?

De no ser por Frank, de no ser porque Louise había descubierto en esa semana que no amaba ya más a Saito, que podía enamorarse de otro, de alguien mejor. De no ser por eso ya estuviera de rodillas llorando con desesperación, gritando el nombre de aquel hombre que le había robado sus ilusiones románticas. Pero la mano de Frank en su hombro la hizo fuerte.

–Lo soy, mi matrimonio nunca se consumó.

–Louise, haré todos los preparativos, quedas libre de todo compromiso a partir de hoy.

Había alguien que los había seguido hasta ese lugar, sigilosa, celosa, y a sabiendas de lo que ocurría en esa habitación, cada noche.

–¿Has escuchado Siesta?, él será libre –la voz de Louise se escuchaba sarcástica incluso burlona, e hizo una reverencia más bien a modo de sátira– su Majestad, ¿seguirás compartiéndola con "las trece" o más?

Sí, porque Louise intuía que había más mujeres, incluso, aquel "inexplicable" embarazo de Tabitha y la extraña presencia de Tiffania en misiones a donde Louise ya no era convocada, entre otros hechos similares.

Soltó una risa burlona que no podía evitar.

Tomó la mano de Frank.

–¿Me acompaña señor Fontaine?.

Adelanto su paso, Siesta se puso frente al espejo y ambas mujeres se observaron mientras ellos se alejaban.

En el momento en que Siesta escuchó que Saito era libre su corazón latió rápidamente, sí, al fin lo tendría sólo para ella, tal como siempre soñó. Pero la Reina, ¿qué haría con aquella mujer que les dio todo a ambos?

Siesta se puso de rodillas.

–Señora, ¿cuál será mi misión ahora?

–Siesta, haz mantenido a la dueña del vació y su familiar alejados el uno del otro tal como te lo pedí, aquel vínculo nunca deber ser al 100%, ¿entiendes bien la importancia de haber cumplido aquella misión?

–Si mi señora, evite la venida del verdadero dueño del vació, aquel que en realidad puede ser capaz de tener el poder máximo, aquel que puede acabar con el mundo tal como lo conocemos.

La Reina sonrió.

–Me has complacido, pero ahora, tienes una nueva misión, mantenerlo en esa casa hasta que Louise se vaya con ese insignificante de Fontaine, ahora, si quieres que tu tío y tu prima conserven sus privilegios, y tu conserves esa vida de concubina principal, sabes bien que debes hacer.

–Si, mi Señora.

–Saito es mi amante a la eternidad, nunca será completamente tuyo, ¿entendido?

–Entendido.

Siesta entendía las condiciones, mientras Saito siguiera siendo Galdalf la Reina lo codiciaría, y para ella, honestamente lo único que le interesaba, era aquel joven extranjero, lo demás, era lo de menos.

Para Frank era claro lo que pasaría. Se preguntaba si Louise estaba consiente ya, del lugar del cual él pertenecía, él no tenía a donde ir, su plan era regresar precisamente a la casa de los De La Vallière y buscar emplearse con ellos como en su juventud, pero ahora, tenía una mejor razón para llegar ahí.

Louise caminaba rumbo a su habitación, como autómata empezó a preparar su equipaje.

–Desde hoy eres mi instructor, no te separarás de mí ni un momento.

Él miro el estado mental de Louise, estaban otra vez en esa habitación, cerro poniendo el seguro y se aproximó a ella rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda, recargando su barbilla de la cabeza pelirrosa de la joven.

–Mi niña, por favor, tranquila, llora lo que tengas que llorar, saca lo que tengas que sacar, estoy contigo.

–Frank, sólo… sólo…

Louise se giró y se abrazó a él, lloró, en realidad lloró muy poco considerando lo que acababa de perder. Tuvo un año, un año completo para darse cuenta de que Saito no valía la pena.

Ella levantó sus manos y acarició las mejillas de Frank, quien la miraba con dulzura, deseoso de besarla otra vez, de hacerla suya en ese momento, los ojos de Louise brillaban, y él fue a esa boca como abeja a la flor más jugosa, presionando esta vez de inmediato, apasionadamente, invadiendo nuevamente con su lengua, un beso por demás húmedo, abrazándola por la espalda a la altura de la cintura, atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo inclinándola sobre la cama para recostarla nuevamente en ella.

Se separó para mirarla con dulzura y Louise luchando contra su cuerpo puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre que la estaba enamorando.

–Frank, espera, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer… antes…

–Eres una mujer libre.

–Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

El rió sonrojado y comprendió, la abrazó sobre la cama nuevamente, con cariño y se levantó. Ella tras él terminando de guardar sus cosas.

–Frank, ¿a dónde ibas cuándo llegaste a mi jardín?

–Me dirigía… mmm… al noreste de Tristania, sinceramente, a la casa de tus padres.

–¿De mis padres?

–No tengo a donde ir, soy un bastardo de un noble, Louise, no tengo hogar en realidad.

–Bien, seguirás entonces tu viaje… pero conmigo.

Louise sonriendo, guardo su libro de hechizos, cerro su maleta y se la dio Frank, lo tomo de la mano y con la otra llevaba la varita, empezó a recitar un largo conjuro, que Frank fue reconociendo poco a poco.

La miraba de reojo, sonriente, era suya, estaba seguro de que era suya, y que les esperaba una gran aventura, tras aquel portal que se abrió y se iba haciendo más y más grande, mostrando precisamente… El Castillo De La Vallière .

Mientras tanto "el gran Gandalfr" en paños menores salió corriendo del granero con Siesta tras él…

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador, uno que no llevaba amor, llevaba orgullo herido… llevaba derrota…

–¡ LOUISEEEEEEEEE !


	6. El Bote

**Capítulo 5. El Bote…**

 _[Advertencia, sexo explícito]_

Siesta terminó su charla con Henrieta, y aunque sabía que para Saito sería desagradable pensó que lo mejor era avisarle lo antes posible lo que había ocurrido, claro, su propia versión y la más conveniente, la joven, ahora ama de llaves caminó hacía el granero, abrió la puerta sigilosamente para encontrarse con una escena a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, tres mujeres compartiendo caricias, felaciones y otras formas de sexo mientras a él poco le faltaba para echar espuma por la boca y desangrarse por la nariz.

La morena carraspeó, una vez, una segunda y fue a la tercera que él joven héroe reaccionó, incorporándose asomando la cabeza entre las piernas de una chica que estaba sentada sobre su pecho.

–¿Qué pasa… Siesta? –Empujó a la chica que tenía encima y se separó de la que tenía en su entrepierna– si me interrumpes algo grave debe estar pasando.

Pronto estaba de pie con el rostro descompuesto.

–Saito San… es… Louise.

El ladeó el rostro y sus ojos empezaron a reflejar cierta molestia, su mandíbula se tensó.

–¿Qué paso con mi esposa?

–La Sra. LaValliere… acaba de… acaba de escaparse con el tal Frank.

Saito no respondió, rápidamente se cubrió sus partes baja y semidesnudo como estaba salió del granero corriendo rumbo a la casa.

–¡ABRIERÓN UN PORTAL! –grito Siesta corriendo tras él.

Un grito desgarrador hizo eco por los alrededores de la casa, un grito que Louise ya no escuchó.

Cuando Frank vio aquel portal listo para ser cruzado levantó a Louise cargándola como a una novia al cruzar el umbral del nuevo hogar, como recién casados. La joven se abrazó de él sonrojada y una vez que estaban del otro lado la bajo delicadamente sobre el césped, de inmediato ella cerró el portal mirándolo con aquella sonrisa arrebatadora.

Ella se quedó mirando su casa, el hogar que había dejado para ir a estudiar y empezó a acercarse al puente que llevaba a entrada, con él de la mano; recordando su niñez, a sus hermanas corriendo por todos lados, a Waldo observándola y por supuesto, aquel tiempo en que el rubio que la acompañaba no la perdía de su vista, misma imagen que Frank tenía clara en su mente y que lo hizo sonreír tiernamente mirándola mientras ella lo miraba con curiosidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella al recordar la última vez que estuvo en casa, todos los problemas que tuvo con Eleonore su hermana mayor, también con su madre y su padre, cómo habían rechazado a Saito. Seguramente habría un gran revuelo al saber que lo había dejado, tendría mucho que explicarles, y Frank tendría que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para convencerlos de que él era lo mejor para ella.

Louise suspiró aceptando algo, si iban directo a casa pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ellos volvieran a tener intimidad, y aunque sabía que tendría el apoyo de su media hermana Cattleya, lo mejor era no meterla en tantos problemas desde el principio.

Louise tomó la mano del hombre que había elegido como nueva pareja y con paso firme se dirigió hacía un lugar que él reconoció de inmediato, sí, se acercaban al lago, a aquel pequeño muelle donde solía estar siempre amarrado el bote de Louise, aquel donde ella solía refugiarse y que tenía bellos recuerdos de su niñez cuando se sentía protegida al lado de Frank siendo muy pequeña, antes de que le impusieran a Waldo, para ella era más claro ahora en sus recuerdos, que era a Frank con quien tenía los más bellos recuerdos en ese bote.

Él sonrió resoplando un poco cerrando los ojos al entender las intenciones de Louise. Saltó al bote y la atrajo hacía sí mirándola fijamente a los ojos, recostándola en la superficie cubierta por un suave cobertor. Pero no fue a los labios de ella, se puso de rodillas y la miro de una forma que la hizo ponerse más que roja.

–¡Frank!... ¿qué?... ¡¿qué?!

–sshh… pequeña, sólo disfrútalo.

Él puso ambas manos sobre los muslos de Louise cerca de las rodillas y las deslizó hacía arriba lenta y suavemente recorriendo el largo de la pierna hasta llegar a sus ingles, sin dejar de mirarla, entre tierno y lascivo, ella soltó un gemido cuando sintió como él abría delicadamente su intimidad con la punta de los dedos, acariciando suavemente su interior, uno de ellos se dedicó a dar suaves caricias circulares en la parte más sensible de la anatomía de la joven.

La mano derecha abandonó la pierna de Louise para desabotonar la blusa, los dos se miraban, ella enrojecida cerraba los ojos lento arqueándose hacia atrás mientras él seguía invadiendo aquel pequeño y delicado cuerpo. No dejaba de juguetear con el clítoris mientras dejaba ver al fin los pequeños para ya visibles pechos desnudos que exhibían los pezones de color rosa endurecidos por la excitación, inclinándose despacio hasta poder tocar aquellos botones con la punta de la lengua.

Cattleya había sentido aquel golpe de energía propio de los portales de Louise y se asomó a tiempo para verlos cruzar, entrecerró los ojos, reconoció a aquel rubio, no sólo en su adolescencia, había tenido un encuentro con él algunos años atrás, cuando apenas llegaba a la edad adulta, en algún momento que su salud mejoró e intentó salir a estudiar, sonrió recordando el cariño inmenso que siempre le mostró a Louise.

La mayor había apoyado a Saito en un principio para que conquistará a su hermana, estaba convencida de que serían felices, creyó en él, y pensaba que aquella actitud libidinosa era sólo una fase por la inmadurez del chico. Sin embargo, en algún encargo de su padre, se encontró al héroe entrando a un lugar de dudosa moral, la hermosa hermana de Louise no podía creerlo, tendría apenas dos meses de casado cuando eso ocurrió. Aun creyendo que era un mal entendido, la joven entro tras él a aquel lugar poniéndole una trampa, descubriendo que lo que ella quería negar era irrevocable, la cruda verdad de la infidelidad fue más que clara para ella, pero no tuvo el valor para decirle a Louise, ¿cómo?, si ella había defendido ciegamente aquella unión.

Cortó sus recuerdos percatarse de que sí ella lo había sentido, seguro Eleonore también lo había hecho, y que pronto se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la menor, convencida de que esta era la real oportunidad de que su hermanita fuera feliz, montó un camuflaje, hizo aparecer una neblina que fue cubriendo el lago poco a poco, cerrándola cada vez más, con tal de que para la rubia fuera más difícil detectar lo que ocurría, si en algo se parecía Eleonore a Louise, era que no era nada discreta, así que la peli rosa mayor estaba convencida de que no los había descubierto… aún.

Las manos de Frank se deleitaban, la derecha recorriendo el cuerpo de Louise, acariciando su muslo hasta llegar a sus glúteos una y otras vez mientras con la izquierda seguía buscando sentir la humedad de la intimidad de la joven, su lengua jugaba con uno de aquellos duros y delicados pezones y luego con el otro.

Louise se sostenía de los hombros de Frank con cierta desesperación, tensando su cuerpo desde la cadera hasta cada uno de los dedos de los pies, jadeando, jalando de repente los rubios cabellos y luego acariciando su nuca y su cuello.

–Frank… mmm… Frank… ¡aahh!

La voz de ella lo provocó a por fin ir más allá, dejó de jugar con aquel delicado cuerpo y se situó entre sus piernas. Subió hasta llegar a los labios dulces y carnosos de Louise, la miro nuevamente, con esa mirada llena de emoción y amor, de lujuria y deseo.

–Louise… eres mía

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Louise al escuchar la voz ronca y seductora de su ahora amante.

–Lo… soy…

La besó como nunca la habían besado, presuroso, invasivo, su lengua estaba jugueteando dentro de la boca de Louise, acariciando su dentadura y el interior de sus mejillas.

La mano izquierda abandonó la ya húmeda intimidad de la joven para levantarle el muslo buscando una posición más cómoda y entonces sí, él, entró de lleno, con toda su fuerza, a aquella virgen cavidad, firme, pero despacio, en un continuo vaivén de sus caderas.

Cattleya no pudo más que ser testigo mudo, protegiendo a su hermana de que algo ocurriera, de que algo rompiera aquel divino y maravilloso hechizo entre esos seres que estaba convencida esta vez, eran uno para el otro, el verdadero destino que haría feliz a su hermana.

Louise cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza en el momento en que fue invadida por aquel torbellino que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, causándole quizás un poco de molestia de principio, sintiendo como algo fluía fuera de ella y escuchando los sonidos de entrada y salida, aquel curioso chapoteo que incluso la excitaba más, que la hacía aferrarse aún más a la fuerte espalda de su amante.

Frank siguió con sus continuos y cada vez más fuertes movimientos pélvicos, entrando y saliendo de la hermosa joven a la que tanto amaba. Había estado con muchas mujeres en su vida, pero podía sentir claramente, que ella era la primera con la que todos sus sentidos se veían comprometidos durante el acto sexual.

Los gemidos de ella eran cada vez más audibles y los bufidos de él se hacían más graves.

La peli rosa mayor no podía más que sonrojarse ante todo aquel espectáculo, y al escucharlos hizo correr un viento suave, que disipaba aquellos sonidos mientras sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba por la excitación, cuestionándose a sí misma sobre qué tan incorrecto era estar presenciando todo aquel episodio; sintiendo como esos placenteros escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo; recordando, sí, recordando una noche en que estuvo muy cerca de Frank, porque se habían encontrado en un absurdo momento de soledad, y aunque él no era de piedra y ella siempre se sintió atraída hacía él, bien sabía ella lo mal que haría, pues Frank siempre amo a Louise, y sin embargo, aquella Cattleya de 22 años, lo único que quería era tener un poco de él, y ellos… se detuvieron… él por respeto a aquel recuerdo, consciente de que por más que la mayor le recordará a Louise, no era su pequeña; y ella por dignidad, pues conocía muy bien los sentimientos que él tenía por su hermana menor.

Sin embargo, si hubo otras mujeres en la vida del rubio; y Louise era ahora quien sentía todo el peso de la vasta experiencia de su amante en su cuerpo.

Claro que lo que Clatteya sentía en ese momento nunca sería tan placentero como lo que empezaba a sentir la menor, cuya sangre poco a poco se acumulaba en su zona púbica al estar a punto de llegar a su climax, mientras él aceleraba sus movimientos, había notado como Louise se arqueaba, y entonces él empezaba a relajarse, empezaba a sentir como igual su miembro viril punzaba dentro de ella, una inminente eyaculación estaba por explotar.

Sin embargo algo más era inminente… un fuerte viento hizo desaparecer la niebla, Cattleya miró algo asustada como todo se hacía totalmente manifiesto, aquellos cuerpos desnudos en el bote eran perfectamente visibles desde el castillo, y también, la rubia caminando sigilosamente hasta ese lugar.

Frank al fin descargo todo su tibio líquido dentro de Louise que soltó un grito agudo de sorpresa y placer, el cayó sobre ella relajado, abrazándola, sintiendo todo aquel delicado cuerpo pegado al suyo, los pieles sudadas parecían estar adheridas entre sí.

Ella suspiró sonriente abrazándolo, cerrando los ojos, deseando que esas sensaciones nunca terminarán.

Él estaba agotado resoplando.

Ella abrió los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció, los ojos tras aquellos anteojos parecían querer taladrar su frente, la joven vio claramente como una vena saltaba en la sien de Eleonore que estaba inexpresiva, aún con aquella mirada inquisidora.

–Vístanse de inmediato, los quiero a ambos en la biblioteca en 10 min, también Cattleya estará ahí, los dos deberán explicarme su… "gran hazaña", no puedo creerlo, primero un plebeyo, ahora un bastardo.

La rubia se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, una figura conocida observaba el castillo LaValliere, debatiéndose en como presentarse ante Louise, volando o caminando, su ama había hecho algo de lo que no se sentía orgullosa, y quería darle sus respetos a la ex señora Hiraga, Irukukwu había pasado por la Mansión Hiraga y antes de llegar Scarron la detuvo, explicándole con gran lujo de detalle cómo había sido la separación entre ambos héroes.

Lo que la bella dragona no sabía, era quien había sido la persona que "rapto" a Louise, al parecer, el destino jugaba con ellos, hacía trampas y se divertía mucho.


	7. Trampas del destino

Louise tenía apenas 8 años cuando le fue asignado un guardaespaldas, el hijo bastardo de un noble de Tristania que lo dejo al cuidado de la familia LaValliere, aquel muchacho de apenas 13 años veía a Louise como la niña más hermosa e inteligente que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Sin embargo una Clatteya de 16 años no dejaba de observar a aquel alto muchacho ya bien desarrollado, era muy atractivo para su tierna edad, llamaba mucho la atención su educación, gran lector, culto, educado, todo un caballero; sin embargo fue haciéndose consciente con el tiempo, de que aquel muchacho estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su pequeña hermana.

Huérfano de madre al nacer, relegado por su Padre, se crió con su abuela materna quien estaba a cargo de la biblioteca real, con ella aprendió magia, los hechizos más importantes, la pronunciación de aquel lenguaje que llamaba los hechizos del vacío, era su familia materna la experta en esa magia, aunque no fuesen capaces de desarrollarla, aprendió todo sobre los familiares, y una clase de magia del agua, quizás de bajo nivel, pero suficiente para defenderse y formar parte de un ejército.

Era el cumpleaños número diez de Louise, Frank no quitaba su vista un segundo de la pequeña peli rosa, algunos niños nobles correteaban y jugaban a las escondidas en el inmenso jardín, algunos ya ostentaban sus varitas mágicas, la cumpleañera había recibido la suya y mientras los demás presumían sus hechizos ella sólo podía saber ella pequeñas estelas de humo.

Los niños las usaron durante el juego, apareciendo rocas, árboles, arbustos donde no había, moviendo cosas, causando ruidos, levitando, etc. Era el turno de Louise para esconderse, uno de los más avanzados la descubrió tras un árbol y fue tras ellas, Louise quiso usar por primera vez su varita, apareciendo algunos arbustos de alguna forma para que no pudiera encontrarla, sin embargo, al lanzar aquel silencioso hechizo, todos los arbustos que había creado sus compañeros se convirtieron en cenizas.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar, los reclamos por otro lado, sin entender que había pasado la pequeña salió corriendo a esconderse, Frank reconoció las características que le había explicado su abuela, ¿sería que Louise…?, estaba atontado por su teoría cuando vio a Clatteya dirigirse hacia donde corrió Louise y la alcanzó.

-¡Señorita Clatteya!, ¡Señorita Clatteya!, déjeme ir por Louise, creo que los niños necesitan vigilancia, a mí no me hacen mucho caso -ese fue el pretexto del chico, su justificación para que él fuera quien encontrara a la pequeña pelirrosada.

Corrió tras ella y la perdió de vista rumbo al lago, después de mucho dar vueltas noto un bultito en uno de los botes, la futura Zero estaba escondida bajo una frazada, Frank se sentó en la esquina contraría de aquel bote.

-Señorita Louise, ¿sabe?… mmm… ¿sabes qué es el vacío?

Frank le contó a Louise la leyenda de la abuela de su bisabuela, y que él pensaba que era como ella, una maga del vacío.

La pequeña peli rosa no entendía de que hablaba Frank, pero escuchar su voz la tranquilizó, y llego el momento en que al fin se animó a salir de su escondite, encontrándose con esos rubios cabellos y los grandes y sonrientes ojos azules.

-¿Se siente mejor?, ya deben estar por servir el pastel, escuche que habría helado.

Louise sonrió divertida y estiró la mano esperando que él la ayudará a levantarse. El chico se levantó y la cargo por la cintura subiéndola a la base del embarcadero, no pudo evitar depositar un beso en la frente de la pequeña.

Clatteya miraba enternecida a lo lejos, y tras ellas Eleonore, molesta, no entendiendo aquella sospechosa conducta, con los brazos cruzados.

-Hermana, ¿no crees que es un igualado?

-No, me parece que es el chico más dulce que he conocido.

-¿no me digas que el bastardito te gusta?

-¿y si así fuera?, hermana, te amo, pero será mejor que no te metas con ese chico.

-¡hum!, ¿crees que me haré la ciega cuando todo es muy claro?.

Esa noche, una Clatteya ya de 18 fue a buscar al joven Frank de 15 años, entro a su habitación y se sentó en su cama a esperarlo. Muy joven era él cuando eso ocurrió, al llegar y ver a la hermosa joven no pudo disimular la reacción de su cuerpo, envuelto en una toalla pues regresaba de haberse aseado.

-¡¿Se ño ri ta?!, ¿pasa algo?

-Lo siento Frank, es sólo que, Eleonore, ya debes saber cómo es, tiene ciertas dudas sobre ti, sobre tu relación con Louise.

-¿hice algo incorrecto?

-No lo creo, pero, para Eleonore, te estás acercando demasiado.

-¿Usted que piensa?

-Yo creo que te estás encariñando demasiado con mi pequeña hermana, no creo que sea malo, pero además…

-¿Además qué?

Frank estaba muy nervioso, lo que menos quería era que lo separaran de Louise.

-Además se dio cuenta que me gustas.

-¡¿señorita?!

Clatteya sonrojada veía al suelo, incluso su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, pero Frank era muy joven, y su sentimiento por Louise era muy puro, no tenía ese componente que Eleonore había visto, ni lo que la peli rosa mayor estaba sintiendo.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que la rubia no había perdido el tiempo. Frank en toalla se había sentado junto a ella impactado por la noticia, sin saber qué hacer. La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y la figura del Sr. LaValliere apareció oscura bajo la luz de la antorcha en el pasillo. Eleonore tras él y los guardias de la casa a un lado. A un movimiento de la mano del padre, los soldados tomaron a Frank llevándole al aire, agarrándolo de cada brazo, llevándolo a un destino incierto, alejándolo de Louise con Clatteya tras ellos llorando, mientras Eleonore la sostenía para que no avanzará.

Esos recuerdos desfilaban por la mente de Clatteya mientras esperaba a Eleonore y a los chicos mirando por la ventana. Fue entonces que vio a una joven acercándose a la puerta del castillo. Una chica de cabellos azules que parecía estar pérdida, conforme se fue acercando la reconoció de alguna batalla y además la había visto en la boda.

Louise y Frank se arreglaron la ropa, él haría lo que ella dijera y la Zero no quería que su hermana mayor fuera con su Padre a decir su propia versión del asunto. Al llegar a la habitación de Eleonore, Clatteya les hizo una señal.

-Reconozco a esa chica, ¿qué hace por acá?.

Al verla, ambos dijeron su nombre al mismo tiempo, Eleonore estaba asegurando la puerta y no supo de que se trataba.

-Frank, ¿la conoces?

-Sí, ella, bueno, hace unos meses parecía estar molesta y perdida, mmm, aunque no me quiso decir mucho.

Louise entrecerró los ojos, hasta ese momento sólo había visto a un Frank trasparente y honesto, pero esta vez, había algo diferente. Eleonore, mayor que ellos y más experimentada lo supo de inmediato.

-mmm, eres exactamente igual que Saito, Louise, abre los ojos, esta piltrafa tampoco vale la pena.

-Lo siento señorita, pero amo a Louise, quiero estar con ella y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con nuestra relación es privada.

Eleonore levantó la ceja mirando a Louise. Louise tuvo miedo, sería que…

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

-Louise, la chica estaba perdida, parece que tuvo una riña con su ama, pasamos un tiempo juntos y si paso algo entre nosotros, eso se terminó, a mí sólo me interesas tú.

Eleonore entrecerró los ojos viendo a la intrusa tocar la puerta principal del castillo y la escucho gritando "Señorita LaValliere". Dejo a los tres en su habitación cerró con llave y fue a donde estaba esa chica, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando ella lo averiguaría.

Clatteya miraba a la pareja con confusión, Frank se rascaba la nuca y Louise tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que necesitan un momento a solas, entraré al cuarto de baño de Eleonore.

Frank tomo de la mano a Louise y sentándose en la cama la sentó en sus piernas abrazándola.

-Louise, eres la única mujer a la que he amado de esta forma, creo que debes escuchar las razones por las que Irukuku está aquí, en parte por ella fue que pensé en venir, pero ella no sabía de mis intenciones -él tragó grueso- te lo juro, de igual manera ella nunca me dijo que vendría pero… creo saber por qué está aquí pequeña. Por favor, cree en mí, dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Eleonore abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

-Esa jovencita quiere hablar contigo… y el asunto es realmente grave.

Louise salió en busca de Irukuku, en el camino buscaba calmarse, después de todo, esa chica también era su amiga.

Cuando la joven de cabellos azules vio a Louise salió corriendo y se puso de rodillas con la mirada hacía el suelo.

-Señora LaValliere, digo Señorita, ¿verdad?, vengo a informarle algo… algo muy malo, en verdad.

Louise tomo el rostro de la joven dragona y la hizo mirarla a los ojos enternecida por la voz infantil que la caracterizaba.

Irukuku se levantó y abrazó a Louise con fuerza.

-Louise me perdonará, ¿verdad?, pasaron muchas cosas en verdad, le diré toda la verdad.

La pelirrosada empezaba a preocuparse por el estado histérico de la joven, que solía ser alegre y entusiasta, aunque algo despistada.

-¿Qué pasa Irukuku?, ¿pasa algo con Tabitha?, cálmate por favor.

-Tabitha, señorita Louise, Tabitha esta… en verdad que yo… lo siento mucho yo…

-Irukuku, por favor.

-Saito San la visitaba, era algo que no me gustaba, mi hermana está embarazada, y no tiene un Rey, la Reina tendrá a…

-¿Al bastardo de Saito?

-Siiiiiii…

La joven y dulce chica soltó el llanto convulsionándose, y se abrazaba a Louise con fuerza, considerando que no era justo lo que había ocurrido.

Fue un largo rato el que estuvo así.

Se separó nuevamente y se cubría el rostro con vergüenza, Louise le tomo ambas manos dándole su apoyo.

-Yo llegue tarde ¿verdad?, Saito ya no es su esposo, ¿verdad?, alguien le dijo antes ¿verdad?, no me perdonará nunca ¿verdad?.

-Pero que tengo que perdonarte, nada me has hecho tú.

-Es que yo venía a ofrecerle mis servicios, ¿verdad?, ser ahora su familiar, hermana y protectora, ¿verdad?, busque un hechizo para renunciar a mi lugar con Tabitha, ¿verdad?, y luego la buscaría a usted, ¿verdad?... pero… pero… ¡PERO ENCONTRÉ UN NUEVO AMO EN CAMINO!

Gritó desesperada y volvió abrazarse de Louise llorando.

-Soy una mala dragona, soy una mala familiar, soy una vergüenza, ¿verdad?, en verdad lo soy.

Louise trataba de calmar a la dulce chica, apenas había entendido lo que decía, además de que sólo le había traído más pruebas de lo que Saito era y lo bien que había hecho en separarse.

Louise volvió a separarla y acariciarle el rostro.

-No, no te preocupes Irukuku, Tabitha siempre será mi amiga, y tú también.

-Pero lo que Tabitha hizo no estuvo bien, ¿verdad?, no me gusta lo que te hizo, en verdad.

-Vamos, yo ya me he separado de Saito y estoy rehaciendo mi vida, porque no pasas, descansas hoy, comes algo y luego regresas con tu nuevo amo.

-Es que… es que… NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTA… en verdad no sé dónde está.

Volvió a romper en llanto, hablaba con dificultad jalando la secreción de la nariz con respiración agitada, y aquella muletilla que tenía al hablar empeoraba mucho cuando estaba nerviosa.

-¿pero cómo no sabes?

-Es que fui a librarme de mi lazo con Tabitha, y cuando regrese a buscarlo ya no estaba.

-¿y el hechizo para que seas su familiar?

Fue entonces que Irukuku se limpió los ojos y vio quien estaba observándolas junto con las hermanas de Louise que estaban muy sorprendidas por la situación.

-¡Aún no se lleva a cabo! –Se escuchó la imponente voz de Fran tras las espaldas de Louise- tenía que liberarse de Tabitha primero.

Irukuku se transformó en ese momento en Dragón y se hecho en los pies de Frank, sin averiguar nada más, no podía demostrar de otra forma la felicidad por haberlo encontrado.

Louise otra vez estaba totalmente confundida y con el corazón latiendo como caballo desbocado… lleno de dudas.

Continuará…


	8. Irukuku: Juego de lealtades

**Capítulo 7. Irukuku: Juego de lealtades.**

La tragedia no abandonaba la casa Hiraga, el joven apenas había terminado de vestirse cuando escuchó un rugido en el cielo que sobresaltaría a cualquiera, tras lo cual se asomó a la ventana para ver las grandes alas azules que bien conocía, sus ojos brillaron, sabía que la hermosa Irukuku no se resistiría mucho tiempo, se olvidó por unos segundos de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su casa con la intención de salir a buscar a la dragona.

Estaba dándole la espalda cuando volvió a emitir un rugido aún más terrorífico, el joven se asomó sólo para ver como aquel Dragón de Viento escupía fuego sobre su avión de combate hasta ver como algunas de las uniones empezaban a fundirse, pero sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que vino después, la criatura dio varios saltos sobre el avión, haciendo incluso de la casa se cimbrará. Saito no podía emitir palabra por la sorpresa y Siesta le gritaba como loca a Irukuku para que se detuviera.

Después de dejar la aeronave inservible se elevó por los cielos, dejando a Saito petrificado.

Entre todas las chicas y Scarron, que regresó cuando se dio cuenta que la dragona iba hacía la mansión Hiraga, se encargaron de apagar aquel incendio.

El famoso Gandalf salió de la casa caminando como autómata sin dejar de ver como su querido avión se hacía pedazos, sin Louise para llevarlo a Japón cada vez que quisiera, eso también dejaría de ser parte de su vida.

No se daba cuenta, pero su existencia, tal como la había vivido los últimos dos años se estaba desmoronando.

Mientras todos corrían tratando de evitar que el incendio se propagará, el fuego se reflejaba en los ojos de un Saito perplejo.

Había caído la noche cuando todo se calmó y cada quien busco descanso en su respectiva habitación. Para sorpresa de Siesta, Hiraga no fue a su habitación como esperaba, por el contrario, se encerró en la habitación que solía compartir con Louise.

La media noche llego, Saito caminaba de un lado a otro en la que era su habitación, su mente daba vueltas en las posibilidades, ¿a dónde pudo haber ido Louise con ese hombre?, Siesta estaba sorprendida por el efecto que había tenido Louise, él no la había buscado, su preocupación era mucha, y se acercó a buscarlo a la habitación.

Tocó a la puerta pero no respondió, ella se sentó a un lado de la puerta, era claro, si había alguien en el mundo que amaba a Saito era Siesta, pero, ¿él la amaba?, la pregunta era más bien, ¿Saito podía amar a alguien? Quizás sí, pero en esa época no se podía negar que estaba enfermo de poder, sobre todo cuando ese poder venía acompañado de la atracción de decenas de mujeres tras él.

Siesta se estaba quedando dormida cuando recordó que no había dado de cenar a Saito. Fue y le preparó sus platillos favoritos, quizás así podría sacarlo de ese trance.

Al fin como poseso, al percibir el aroma de la comida Saito salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, sin decir nada empezó a devorar todo lo que Siesta le había preparado, tenía la mirada perdida y su corazón repiqueteando por una venganza.

La pelinegra lo observaba atenta y algo triste. Por su cabeza pasaba que tal vez nunca se libraría de la sombra de Louise. Sólo había algo que la consolaba, y era el hecho de que era claro que Saito no la amaba, para Siesta era claro que la pelirrosa se había convertido en una herramienta para Hiraga, una a través de la cual él tenía todo lo que deseaba.

En el fondo le molestaba, lo amaba, pero no era ciega al hecho de que como estaban las cosas él guerrero jamás sería sólo para ella, no de la manera en que ella lo deseaba.

Saito de repente azoto la jarra de vino que bebía contra la mesa levantándose con cierta brusquedad.

-¡Ella tuvo que ir a su casa! -Exclamo con seriedad- ella tuvo que ir a ver a sus Padres, a buscar indulgencia y explicar la vergüenza de este divorcio.

Gritaba, hablaba muy rápido, molesto e indignado.

-Siesta, descansa bien, porque mañana partiremos hacía las tierra de los LaValliere, ella no se ira de mí tan fácilmente y ese tal… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Francoise…

-Si, ese tipo, se las verá conmigo, ya veremos quien merece realmente tener a una mujer como Louise.

¿Tener?, Sí, tener, eso había dicho, nunca dijo amar, nunca hablo del amor a hacía Louise. Una vez más Siesta se sentía consolada.

-Esta bien Saito-San, mañana muy temprano prepararé ese viaje, le pediré a mi tío que nos preste el carruaje.

Él, ya más tranquilo, decidido acabar con Fran con sus propios medios, regreso a su habitación y cerró la puerta, quedándose dormido como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, durmió tanto, que el viaje empezó ya entrada la tarde.

Apenas caía la tarde en la mansión LaValliere cuando Fran hablaba de hacer que Irukuku fuera su familiar.

-Pero entonces, usted mi señor es quien se robó a la Srta. LaValliere de su casa, ¿verdad?

Pregunto Irukuku transformándose nuevamente en la bella chica peliazul mientras Catleya la cubría con algo de ropa, mientras la joven seguía a los pies de Fran.

Las mejillas y nariz de Louise se pusieron azules al recordar una escena similar algunos años atrás, sólo que Irukuku desnuda fue a dar a los brazos de su exmarido.

Camino con paso firme y levantó de Irukuku del brazo llevándola adentro de la Mansión LaValliere.

Mientras tanto Eleonore sólo podía observar dándose cuenta que a pesar de todas sus exigencias todo estaba fuera de control.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?...

Catleya la abrazó y la llevo también hacía dentro de la casa.

-Vamos adentro, es bueno que nuestros padres no estén, descansa, cálmate, nuestra pequeña hermana ya tiene suficientes problemas como para que nosotras le demos más.

Se giró para mirar a Fran.

-Ha sido un día muy largo para ustedes Fran –cerró los ojos sonriéndole con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba- pasa y descansa, le diré al ama de llaves que te sirva algo de comer y beber.

Louise entró con la chica a la que era su habitación desde niña, le presto algo de ropa y le pidió que se sentará para hablar.

Lo que Louise quería saber era su historia con Frank.

Seis meses antes, Frank estaba trabajando como mayordomo en una posada para gente que llegaba a hacer negocios en Galia. Sus habilidades le permitían no sólo tener el lugar en orden sino ser un buen consejero para los comerciantes, además de un oído culto.

Vio llegar a una chiquilla, la joven buscaba una habitación, pero era claro que no sabía el valor de las monedas que traía, el mesonero parecía tener toda la intención de abusar de la chiquilla. Frank se acercó ofreciéndose a atender a la cliente y su jefe le guiño el ojo pensando que su mayordomo también quería aprovechar la situación, por lo que él mesonero, viendo que era más fácil que Frank respondiera adecuadamente a la chica, se metió a la cocina diciendo que no había habitaciones, la niña se tenía que quedar o en el granero o compartir la habitación con su nuevo anfitrión.

Frank la llevo hasta su propia habitación, la jovencita parecía nunca haber salido de su casa, se reía de todo lo que Frank decía y le pareció encantadora.

-Dígame jovencita, ¿cuál es su historia?

El preparó un sitio para dormir en el suelo.

La joven dragona, trataba de acomodar la cama para su comodidad, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrada a dormir en el piso. Su estómago gruño, ella siempre tenía hambre en su forma humana.

Frank la miro riendo un poco.

-Me pareció verte comiendo algo.

-Creo que no fue suficiente.

Frank fue a la cocina y cuando regreso la encontró dormida en el suelo, dejo la comida a un lado y la levanto poniéndola en el colchón.

Se quedó dormido en el suelo.

Al despertar sintió que lo abrazaban y los pechos de la chica en su espalda, había notado que eran de un tamaño considerable y muy bien formados, no cabía duda que era una bella chica.

Se dio cuenta de que la comida no estaba, eso le causaba gracia y curiosidad.

La peli azul no tardo en despertar, él fue por mas comida, bastas porciones de queso, pan, leche, frutas y agua, definitivamente debía ayudarla a buscar un trabajo pues la cantidad de comida que consumía le parecía insostenible.

Ella le contó sobre Louise y Saito, sus hazañas, como su dueña con quien creció se convirtió en héroe al lado de ella, sin embargo, también hablo sobre el lado oscuro, sobre como Tabitha perdió la seriedad que la caracterizaba y se dejó llevar por aquel héroe extranjero, algo que la joven dragona no entendía. Se sentía agradecida con Hiraga, que le daba de comer y la cuidaba siendo dragón en la academia. Pero lo sucedido en el Castillo la había confundido mucho, cuando él entraba a las habitaciones de las mujeres, a la de su dueña, a las de las mucamas del castillo, a algunas de las encargadas de la guardia, siempre se escuchaban risa, gritos, era muy… incomodo… y peor cuando se acercaba a ella.

-Yo no permitiría algo así, ¿verdad?, el hacía cosas con mi cuerpo, sus manos me tocaban, era muy raro en verdad, yo nunca había sido tocada así… no era lo que quería… y… hui de mi casa.

La joven dejo de comer en algún momento que la vergüenza fue demasiado para ella.

Frank ya había escuchado historias sobre aquellos héroes, los estudiantes de la academia como seguidores de Saito y Louise, también para era claro que esa Louise era su pequeña. Pero esta parte, eso que le contaba Irukuku era nueva, al principio se sentía feliz de que ella hubiera encontrado alguien a su altura, pero la historia de la chica le daba rabia, tenía que regresar a la casa de la familia LaValliere y encontrar a Louise.

De repente la peli azul salió corriendo y Frank tras ella, la joven necesitaba descansar su cuerpo y fue hasta un llano solitario lejos de la aldea, él observó maravillado la transformación, "un dragón del viento"; la observó por horas siguiéndola hasta perderla de vista.

Por la noche mientras dormía sintió que alguien lo abrazaba nuevamente, aquel cuerpo firme y tibio compartiéndole la belleza de sus formas.

-Irukuku, si sabes que no debes abrazar a un hombre de esa forma, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé en verdad –le dijo muy bajito, se escuchaba una timidez en su voz que no había detectado el día anterior en ella.

Él se arremolino para verla a los ojos y le acarició el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, quiero, quiero saber cómo se siente, mi cuerpo humano me pide hace tiempo algo, y usted me da confianza y me gusta, ¿podría enseñarme lo que es…lo que es… el sexo?... ¿verdad que podría enseñarme?

Al terminar la frase, la joven se sonrojo hasta las orejas, bajaba la mirada y esperaba una respuesta de aquel hombre amable.

-¿acaso en verdad no le gusto?

Frank estaba sorprendido, la jovencita no parecía ser del tipo que buscaba hombres por ahí para saciar sus deseos carnales.

No estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero en ese momento la abrazó y le dijo al oído.

-Eres bellísima, creo que nunca he visto a una mujer con tal perfección.

Deposito un beso suave en aquellos labios, sí, no había nada que lo hiciera considerar frenarse.

Los ojos de Louise estaban grandes como platos, su nariz fruncida y azul al igual que sus mejillas, y sus ojos brillaban a punto de soltar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya… para… detente por favor…

-La estoy lastimando, ¿verdad?... no quiero lastimarla… no como Saito… aprendí… aprendí mucho con Fran, me di cuenta como la miraba, él la ama… yo sólo… yo quiero… quiero estar al servicio de ustedes, ¿verdad?

Louise sonrió dulcemente, Irukuku siempre le dio confianza, siempre tuvo esa actitud inocente…

La miro callada tratando de calmarse, esperando que ese nudo en la garganta se deshiciera.

 _Próximo Capítulo, Gran Final…_


End file.
